


Trouvaille

by Bettysfight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfic, Jealous, Multi, Riverdale, Swetty, The Serpents, bughead - Freeform, couples, crackships, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettysfight/pseuds/Bettysfight
Summary: Betty joins the serpents because her and Jughead have been dating for a while now. Jughead didn't like it too well and he breaks up with her. To get Jughead back,Betty makes him jealous by pretending to date her best friend, but does she still have feelings for Jughead or did she develop feelings for her bestfriend?





	1. The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I am new to AO3 but this fanfic I have been writing was also published on Wattpad @bettysfight  
> I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it.... I do ship Bughead,so please don't come at me for it being a crackship. I also have a instagram @bettysfight haha, I only post Riverdale crackships haha, so please enjoy this story. <3

[Bettys POV]

Hi, I'm Betty Cooper. I live in a town so called Riverdale. My boyfriend is Jughead Jones. We have been dating for almost 1 year now. He is a Southside serpent and I'm a northsider. Well, until that night when the serpents got together at the wyrm and partied. I stripped in front of the whole gang and danced around a pole. I thought Jughead would have liked it,because you know, it was me. But he didn't. Not even a little. He stormed out of there. When I was finished Sweet Pea gave me my Serpent jacket. Its like he already had it made for me because he knew Id join. But, back to Jughead. 

 

I ran out after him. "Juggy,what's wrong?" I said 

"You shouldn't have done that Betty!" He said angrily. "What why? I thought you would want me to be a serpent after all this time!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. "No, No, this is the last thing I wanted you to do. Actually, you know what? Its over!" 

 

I couldn't believe what he had just said. Are we actually breaking up over something this stupid? I honestly did this for him! I did this to make him happy! Not for him to break up with me! 

 

"So what Jughead? We are just gonna break up over something this stupid?" I said with streams of tears rolling down my face."Yea,Betty. We are!"

He said as he walked away. I ran back inside with tears streaming down my face looking for Sweet Pea. I finally found him and he rushed over and hugged me. "Hey Betts, what's wrong? Why is such an amazing person crying?" He said trying to cheer me up. "He broke up with me Sweet Pea" I said as I sobbed in his arms. 

"What why?" He said "because I did that fucking serpent dance to join the serpents" I said "that is no excuse to break up with you. You deserve the world. Come here." He said as he pulled me into another hug. "Thanks Sweet Pea, for everything. You have always been there for me. I don't know what I would do without you." I said wiping all the tears away "any time Betts. I love you" he said with a smile "I love you too Sweet Pea" I said smiling.

 

Sweet Pea. He is my best friend. He has been there for me through everything. I'm so glad I have him as a best friend. He would do anything for me. I love him so much. We always say "I love you" to each other but we don't mean it in a relationship type of way. We are inseparable. Kinda like brothers and sisters are. He was even there for me when I had to do that serpent dance to even join the serpents. He was the one who gave me my jacket. He was there for me when Jughead broke my heart. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

 

[The Next Day at school]

 

I passed Jughead in the hallways during school and I seen him sit with my friends in the lounge and at lunch but, he never even looked at me,never talked to me, he never even smiled. Nothing. So I guess he meant what he said last night. I really want him back but I need to make him remember what he is missing out on. Act happy?Go hang out with the serpents? No. Make him jealous. Jughead's weakness was me getting into another relationship and I know just the guy who would pretend to date me.

[Jugheads POV]

I kinda regret breaking up with Betty but it was for own good. She should have never joined the serpents. When I passed her in the halls at school, I didn't do nothing. I didn't look at her. I didn't talk to her. I didn't even smile at her. But its not like I have to worry about her finding someone else because no one likes us serpents. Or I hope she doesn't find no one else.


	2. The Question

[Sweet Pea's POV]

Betty is my best-friend. I would do anything for her. That night she was crying because jughead broke up with her,really pissed me off. Betty deserves the world and it was real low of him to break up with her,just because she joined the Serpents. If she wants him back. Ill help her. All I want is for Betty to be happy.

 

[Betty's POV]

Sweet Pea. My best friend. I know he will help me. So, all I got to do is ask him and then we can form a plan. Should we kiss though? To make it more realistic? Because knowing Jughead he wouldn't believe it unless we were kissing and holding hands like me and him did. But its up to Sweet Pea. We are best friends and I don't want kissing to be awkward or to cause us to have feelings for each other.

I went to the Blue and Gold and texted Sweet Pea.

Betty: Hey Sweets

Sweet Pea: Hey betts, what's up?

Betty: Come to the Blue and Gold. We need to talk.

Sweet Pea: okay

 

I waited in the Blue and Gold until Sweet Pea knocked on the door. "Hello,my beautiful best friend" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey" I said blushing. "So,what did you wanna talk about?" He said sitting down. "Jughead" I said emotionless. "Okay, what's up? Are you guys back together now?" He said "I wish,but no. I wanted to talk to you about Jughead because..I want him back of course..but to do that.." I said but then stopped nervously. " But to do that what? Betty its okay. I'm your best friend,ill do anything for you. No matter what." He said with a smile. "To do that...I need to make him jealous...and his weakness is me finding Someone new.." I said.

 

I was hoping he would get the hint by now because honestly, I didn't wanna ask him to be my pretend boyfriend. That sounds crazy saying it out loud! Or maybe it was just me,who knows. I haven't been myself since we broke up. 

 

"So...what do you need Me to do?" He said calmly. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend to make him jealous?" I said very nervously. " if it will work,of course I will." He said as he hugged me "thanks Sweet Pea. We can discuss the plan after school. Is that okay?" I said "yes, at Pops? " 

He said with a smile. "Yes! " I said excited.

[Sweet Pea's POV]

 

So..Betty wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Jughead jealous. Does that mean..that we have to kiss? I love Betty, I really do but as friends. Best friends even. I dont want the kissing parts to cause us to have feelings. I don't want this "fake relationship" to ruin what we have in reality. But, I guess ill find out afterschool..in a Booth at Pop's.


	3. The Plan

[Betty's POV] 

Its the end of the day finally. Now time to go to Pops and discuss our plan. I just want Jughead back. I also want this plan to work. Should I wait on Sweet Pea to drive to Pops together or just go on without him? I think as I walk out the school doors. "Woah,watch it " I hear a very familiar voice say as I had just ran into him. I looked up and saw Jughead. "Oh, I'm sorry...  I-" I say as tears start to form in my eyes. "Betty, I didn't mean it I'm sorry. Its okay." Jughead said after he seen the tears in my eyes. "No its fine, I got to go..." I said as I ran away and got on my motorcycle. I put my helmet on,kicked the kickstand up and drove on to Pop's.

[Sweet Pea POV] 

I was late getting out the school doors but when I did go out the doors, I seen Jughead sitting on the steps. I wanted to question him for breaking my best friends' heart but I knew that I shouldn't. I shouldn't because ill get revenge by pretending to be Betty's boyfriend. Which is his weakness, so all I said was "Hey" 

"Hey" he said "Id love to stay and chat, but I need to be somewhere. See you tomorrow at school." I said as I walked to my motorcycle. I saw that Betty's bike was gone so I hurried up at drove off to Pops without my helmet on.

[At Pops] 

[Bettys POV]

I walked in and sat in a booth in the far corner. I scrolled through instagram until Sweet Pea arrived. I was so nervous about discussing the plan. I mean, how am I suppose to pretend that my bestfriend is my boyfriend. Is that even possible when you have been friends for years? 

I looked up from my phone to see if Sweets has arrived yet, and there he is. I put my phone down and waved over to Sweet Pea.

"Hey! Sorry I was late." He said sitting down. "Hey,its okay " I said smiling. "So, about the plan, do you want us to do the stuff like a real couple would do?" I said "yes, knowing Jughead he would know right away that something was up,if we didn't atleast hold hands and hug and stuff." He said with a serious voice. "There is also another thing... no one believed me and Jughead were dating at first because we never..kissed,but when we did people started believing me. So, should we kiss too?" I said a little nervous. "Sure, I mean I told you I would do anything to help you get Jughead back...plus its just pretend right?" He said with a small smile. "Yea, totally. So wanna start this next week or tomorrow?" I said. "Tomorrow, Be proud that you "moved on" to another guy." He said. 

"Okay,tomorrow it is. But I don't wanna leave just yet,so can we stay here ans hangout?" I said smiling. "Yea,of course" he said.

Me and Sweet Pea sat in the booth at Pop's laughing and talking about random stuff. Like old times. I was really nervous about kissing him though..I mean in front of a whole crowd or even a few people? That's terrifying,but I will do anything to get Juggy back. A couple hours passed and I was beginning to get sleepy. I asked Sweet Pea if he would follow me home,just in case Jughead or Archie seen me. 

Yes Archie. He is my neighbor. My childhood crush. My first ever kiss. And the guy I wanted to marry when I turned 18. But all those feelings drifted away when I met Jughead. Jug changed my life. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. But, I guess we weren't meant to be. 

"Thanks for following me home Sweet Pea. " I said smiling and hugged him. "Of course, see you tomorrow." He said. "Okay" I said as I went into my home and closed the door behind me. 

I went to bed and I couldn't wait for our plan to be in action.


	4. The Kiss

[The Next Day at school]

 

[Bettys POV]

 

Last night at Pop's we agreed to kiss to make it more realistic,but,I feel like we should practice in private before we do that in public. That way we can get used to each other. So, I texted Sweet Pea and asked him to meet me in the empty science classroom.

 

Betty: Hey, meet me in the science classroom!

Sweet Pea: okay! Be there in a minute

 

Sweet Pea arrived and I shut the door and locked it. I also covered up the door window. "So,I was thinking about what we said at Pops..that we should kiss." I said "yes, did you change your mind?" He asked "no, I was just thinking that,maybe we should practice the kiss first before we actually kiss in public." I said "sure,wanna practice today and start the plan tomorrow?" He said with a small smile. "Sounds good to me " I said 

 

"Okay,lets practice" I said nervously "okay" he said. He moved a little closer to me,putting his hand on my cheek,then taking his finger and gently moving my chin upwards. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. Then I felt his soft lips press against mine. I didn't stop the kiss right when it happened and I don't know why. It felt so good to kiss him. I pull away and I look at him and smile. "You think that's good for practice?" I said smiling "yes, definitely" he said smiling "okay,lets go to class and we will start the plan tomorrow" I said heading towards the door. "Okay " he said walking behind me.

 

I removed the cover on the window,unlocked the door and headed to class. During the whole school day I was only thinking about my kiss with Sweet Pea. Why? I love Jughead! Maybe I was just focused on it because  it was our first kiss for practice. You know. I just brushed the thoughts away and carried on. 

I walked down the hallway to the school doors. I opened the door and walked to my motorcycle and hopped on. I strapped my helmet on,kicked up the kick stand and drove home. It was a quite interesting day. I decided to just go to watch some netflix and snack, since I have a very big day tomorrow.

 

[Sweet Peas POV]

 

I kissed My bestfriend. It was just a practice kiss but why was it on my mind all day? I couldnt focus on my work at all. All I thought about was Betty's soft and smooth lips softly pressed against mine. Was this just a one time feeling or am I developing feelings for my best friend? 

 

I was still thinking about the kiss when I got home. Just to try to get it out of my head, I decided to watch "The Breakfast Club" and then go to bed after. I guess I need some rest for the "big" day tomorrow.


	5. Bring an Extra Helmet

[The next day]

 

[Bettys POV]

 

I laid in my bed,thinking of last night. I kissed my bestfriend. I couldnt stop thinking about his soft lips against mine. I honestly couldn't wait to kiss him again. I wanna know if it was just first time feelings or is it actual feelings. I guess I'll find out in half an hour.

 

I got out of bed and put on a blue shirt that tied at the bottom. I slipped on a baby pink skirt and some pink flats. I went over to my vanity and sat down. I brushed my soft, blonde hair behind my ears, I then pull all my hair upwards into a high ponytail. Before tieing it with my hair bow, I brushed back all the fly aways and lumps till my hair was slick against my head. I then tied my hair up with my light blonde hairbow.

 

Now that Im dressed and I have my hair fixed. I sat at my vanity and looked into the mirror as I picked up my Mascara bottle. I put the mascara wand against my eyelashes,slowly brush upward so the mascara was nicely applied on my lashes. I put my mascara down and picked up my chap stick. I applied some to my soft,smooth lips and smiled at the view in the mirror. It was my phone lighting up, telling me I had a text. It was from Sweet Pea. I went to my bed and got my phone.

 

Sweet Pea: Hey, you ready for today?

Betty: yes,you?

Sweet Pea: Yes, Can I walk you to school?

Betty: yes..or you could bring and extra helmet 😘 

Sweet Pea: okay 🙂 see you in 5

Betty: okay

 

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs,with my phone in my hand. I opened the door to my house and went outside,locking it behind me. As I was walking down the steps of my home, Sweet Pea pulled up on his motorcycle. Wow, did I mention how hot he looks in a leather jacket? Nevermind that.

 

He meets me at the bottom of the steps and takes my hand. Leading me to his bike,he hands me a helmet. I put the helmet on and snapped the straps together so it couldnt fall off. Sweet Pea got on the bike first. I got on behind him. I put my arms under his,where I could hold on to him tightly. As he kicked the kickstand up, and he started the bike. We drove off to school.


	6. As Long As I Can Kiss You First

[Betty's POV]

 As we arrived at school I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. I wonder why... I mean it is just another kiss right? Nothing more...or is it because I actually feel something for Sweet Pea?  Who knows. I just want Jughead back. Well atleast I think I do.

 Sweet Pea pulled into the motorcycle parking section near the other parking spaces. He took of his helmet and looked at me and said "You ready Babe?" I was like what? then I noticed the wholeschool was looking our way. "Yes babe, Im ready" I said while taking my helmet off and getting off the motorcycle. Sweet Pea kicked the stand down and let the bike lean so it wouldn't fall to the ground. I walked a few steps ahead and I felt him  come up behind me and grab my hand. We walked into the building with our fingers gently intertwined with each others while the whole school was looking at us. 

 If I am gonna be completely honest, I loved holding Sweet Pea's hand. It felt so right. Im starting to question if me and Jughead breaking up was part of God's plan, you know? He has a plan for everyone, so maybe our breakup, me trying to make him jealous by using Sweet Pea is part of my plan. If it isnt well...it sure does feel right. I dont think I have ever felt like this with Jughead. I mean sure first real boyfriend butterflies and giggles but everyone has them. But with Sweet Pea it was different. Everything fell into place. I am happy for once. Me and Jughead argued alot but we were somewhat happy with each other. I guess to much arguing ends things like when he got mad about the serpent situation.

 Anyways, me and Sweet Pea walked to an empty class room to talk about whats about to go down. "Okay so, when we go to the lounge we come in kinda laughing and then we kiss" I say nervously. "Is that okay with you,Sweet Pea?" I asked. "Yes, as long as I can- nevermind" he said quickly. "As long as you can what?" I asked kinda flirty " uhh, as long as I can kiss you first,not the other way around." he laughed. "Yea,okay...lets do this."

[Sweet Pea's POV] 

I didn't mean to say 'as long as I can kiss you first,not the other way around' I just didnt wanna move to fast. I think I am developing feelings for Betty. I mean how could I not? With her gorgeous green eyes, soft blonde hair and the prettiest smile I had ever seen.Oh and her soft lips. She was like a rose that stood out from all the other roses. I honestly couldn't wait to kiss her again. Maybe this kiss would finally help me decide whether or not I developed feelings for my best friend.


	7. Can I talk to you outside...Alone?

[Bettys POV]

Me and Sweet Pea walked out of the empty classroom as planned. The lounge was a few classrooms away, to be exact it was right across from the office. As we were walking towards the lounge, I nudged Sweet Pea's arm. He looked at me and smiled. I was trying to tell him to put his arm around me so it looked smooth but I guess his smile had me distracted for a second there. It was a beautiful smile...I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful and perfect smile. Nevermind his smile. Back to the plan.

I whispered into his ear with a smile "Put your arm around me." as we continued walking I finally felt Sweet Pea reach out his arm and put it around me. Thank God he did it now, we were right at the lounge entrance. I looked at Sweet Pea with that, 'Let's do this' look and then the plan begin. We  began to fake laugh as we were walking into the lounge and then right before we were gonna sit down on the couch, we kissed. It was just as amazing as the practice kiss. I smiled after I pulled away and looked around.  Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Josie, Reggie and Dilton Doiley were all looking our way with their mouths wide open in shock. 

We all just sat there in awkward silence as me and Sweet Pea were stared down,by our friends and ex. Should we kiss again? Should I say something? Should we leave? I have no idea what was gonna happen next. I don't know what was running through their minds nor Sweet Pea's mind,but if I am gonna be completely honest. I was thinking about the kiss once again. I just wanted to do it again. His lips were so soft and it felt so right to have them pressed against mine. I wonder if he was feeling what I was feeling? Wait, would he feel the same way towards me? I mean I am a serpent but I don't dress like one. Isn't that like denying your family? I could see why he wouldn't have the same feelings toward me if he did tell me.

What the hell just went through my mind? Was it the truth or am I just saying that stuff about me..us..because Jughead is in the room. I mean I know I didn't say it out loud but maybe what I was thinking is true...maybe Sweet Pea doesn't feel the same way towards me. OH MY GOD, I have feelings for my best friend. Is this a good thing or a bad thing. Do I want this? Should I tell him? No, It's probably because Jughead is in here and I want him to want me back. But I want it to last longer than 1 week. I want a true,fake relationship to make Jughead wish he never broke up with me. Maybe dressing like a Southsider would help him acknowledge the fact that he still has feelings for me...or maybe it will make Sweet Pea have feelings for me. But even if we did have feelings for each other, would our friendship be ruined? I mean what if we started dating and then we just drifted apart and we broke up. I wouldn't want us to stop speaking to each other or stop hanging out. I need to stop reading into things so much...but maybe-

"Hey Betty...um can we talk outside. Alone?"  Veronica said sternly, interrupting my inner thoughts. "Uh,yea sure" I said as I was getting up and following her outside of the lounge. "What's up with you and Sweet Pea,B?" Veronica said concerned. "It's nothing, Veronica...it's just that he was really there for me, especially when me and Jughead broke up..." I said trying not to get all soft and start blushing. "OMG my bestie is in loveee, once again! but this time its with a hottie" Veronica said happily. "Sooo...have you two did it yet?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "What? No! We just started getting serious V" I laughed. "So, you can still have sex with your best friend. Sometimes its even better" She laughed "Im just joking Betts, Im happy for you." she said as she started to hug me. " Thank you Veronica, I really do appreciate it..and how would you know that it is ' sometimes even better' to have sex with your best friend?"  I said curiously. " That's a story for another time, plus I was drunk as hell" she said laughing as we walked back into the lounge and I sat beside Sweet Pea and her on the otherside of me.

As we sat in the lounge, I began to go back into my inner thoughts and think some more. Veronica asked me if Sweet Pea and I had,had sex yet..and of course I said no because it is true, we haven't but...is the word 'haven't' gonna stay like that the rest of the fake relationship or is me and Sweet Pea gonna get really serious behind the scenes of fake dating?


End file.
